


Jaguar

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: A short, second-person piece of smut featuring Liliana.





	1. Original Mix

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this story - an F/F version, presented immediately below; and an almost identical M/F version, which is presented as the second chapter of this work. Whichever version you read, I hope you enjoy it!

Liliana arches over you, purring. Her long hair falls in dark bands across your face. You suppress a sneeze, and she chuckles; she sounds husky, almost hoarse. Her teeth gleam white in the firelight.

Her body is hot against yours, skin to skin, thigh to thigh, breast to breast. She smells like witchhazel and sweat, tastes like sex and death.

There’s a nip at your throat, the slightest brush of her incisor against your skin. She pads up your body. Liliana moves like a beautiful predator, with a kind of inborn feline grace that makes you feel clumsy and ugly and worthless and -

\- And she’s kissing you. Your thoughts wither and die at the brush of her lips, the taste of her tongue. The kiss lasts for a long moment. Her eyelashes flutter against yours, then she pulls back, wiping an errant strand of spit from her mouth. She pauses, examining the wetness on her finger, and then pushes it firmly into your mouth. You pout in indignation, and she chuckles again. Her hips grind into your belly. Heat, moisture, delicious friction.

You spit out her finger and reach for her swaying breasts with your lips, but she shies away, wagging a finger. You whine and strain under her, but she has you firmly pinned. You attempt a pout, but she ghosts a finger across your slick folds and it turns into an intake of breath halfway through.

One finger nestled beneath your clit. Two fingers spreading your lips. And a thumb teasing at your entrance. Lili sashays back, hair swaying. She plants a kiss on your belly and another on your mound, smiling the smile that means _“I have you now, my pretty.”_   You try to contain the resultant rush of arousal and fail.

The gentle brush of lips; hot breath made cool against your wetness. She sucks on your clit gently, almost lovingly. You relax, close your eyes, let your world shrink. When she sucks, the tip of her tongue brushes against you every so slightly; and for a moment, it feels like you’re slipping on ice, about to fall - but she catches you, fingers pushing inside you in a sudden stretching; a nip of of her perfect teeth shocks you back to reality.

A squeak forces its way past your tightly clenched lips. Lili glances up, one eyebrow cocked. You whine pathetically and grind your hips against her. She takes pity on you, comforts the ache between your legs with her tongue and her fingers. You can feel the heat of her cheeks on your thighs.

You’re so wet. Stickiness and dripping saliva everywhere, you’re sure. The sounds she’s making are animal, primal; you feel the licks in sensations buzzing up your spine before you hear the wet slathering sounds. You strain out with your arms, bury your hands in her glossy tresses.

“Lili...” You sigh. She pulls back again, shakes herself free. You can see the hunger in her eyes. She snarls at you, startling you back.

Two fingers, angled just right, pumping hard enough to ache, fast enough to jolt the breath from your lungs. Again and again and again andagainagain-

She cups your butt with one hand, lifts your hips up, still pumping. Your eyes are locked. She knows you’re hers, in this moment; utterly, completely hers. Little droplets of wetness mist her belly. Wetness from you. From what she’s doing to you, driving you closer and closer in a furious rhythm.

Back on the edge, heartbeat fluttering, muscles tensing. You’re teetering, one foot over the cliff. This time, Lili lets you fall.


	2. Hetero Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've found the version with a penis.

Liliana arches over you, purring. Her long hair falls in dark bands across your face. You suppress a sneeze, and she chuckles; she sounds husky, almost hoarse. Her teeth gleam white in the firelight.

Her body is hot against yours, skin to skin, thigh to thigh, soft breast to taut chest. She smells like witchhazel and sweat, tastes like sex and death.

There’s a nip at your throat, the slightest brush of her incisor against your skin. She pads up your body. Liliana moves like a beautiful predator, with a kind of inborn feline grace that makes you feel clumsy and ugly and worthless and -

\- And she’s kissing you. Your thoughts wither and die at the brush of her lips, the taste of her tongue. The kiss lasts for a long moment. Her eyelashes flutter against yours, then she pulls back, wiping an errant strand of spit from her mouth. She pauses, examining the wetness on her finger, and then pushes it firmly into your mouth. You pout in indignation, and she chuckles again. Her hips grind into your belly. Heat, moisture, and delicious friction.

You spit out her finger and reach for her swaying breasts with your lips, but she sh ie s away, wagging a finger. You whine and strain under her, but she has you firmly pinned.  You attempt a pout, but she ghosts a finger across your slick ening tip and it turns into an intake of breath halfway through. 

One finger  hand pressed into your chest, pinning you to the bed .  F ingers  tracing up and down your shaft in a dance of pressure. And a thumb  just teasing at your swollen sack. Lili sashays back, hair swaying. She plants a kiss on your belly and another  just beneath your navel , smiling the smile that means  _“_ _No escape now_ _.”_   You try to contain the rush of arousal and fail.

The gentle brush of lips; hot breath made cool against your stiff, sticky cock . She sucks on the tip gently, almost lovingly. You relax, close your eyes, let your world shrink. When she sucks, the tip of her tongue brushes against you every so slightly; and for a moment, it feels like you’re slipping on ice, about to fall - but she catches you, her firm palm suddenly wrapping around your shaft; a nip of of her perfect teeth is all it takes to shock you back to reality.

A  groan forces its way past your tightly clenched lips. Lili glances up,  one eyebrow cocked.  You  grunt pathetically and grind your  throbbing crotch against her. She takes pity on you, comforts the  swollen  ache between your legs with her tongue and her fingers. You can feel the heat of her cheeks on your thighs. 

You’re so fucking hard. Stickiness and dripping saliva everywhere, you’re sure. The sounds she’s making are animal, primal; you feel the licks in sensations buzzing up your spine before you hear the wet slathering sounds. You strain out with your arms, bury your hands in her glossy tresses.

“Lili...” You sigh. She pulls back again, shakes herself free. You can see the hunger in her eyes. She snarls at you, startling you back. And then she devours you, easily, smoothly, your pulsing cock sliding into her throat with no visible effort on her part.

A finger presses against your asshole, angled just right, slipped in suddenly and just as suddenly pumping hard enough to ache, fast enough to jolt the breath from your lungs. Again and again and again andagainagain-

She  rises a little, slows her deep-tissue throat massage, grasps the base of your cock  with one hand  and lifts your hips up  with the other , still pumping. Your eyes are locked. She knows you’ re hers, in this moment; utterly, completely hers.  A tiny droplet of clear fluid seeps from the corner of her mouth .  Spit from her, precum from you. From what she’s doing to you, driving you closer and closer,  squeezing with firm fist and velvet throat -

Back on the edge, heartbeat fluttering, muscles tensing. You’re teetering, one foot over the cliff. This time, Lili lets you fall.


End file.
